Tommy & Ness
by MarxCrispyFish
Summary: A poor kid named Tommy is always getting beaten up and treated like a freak, Why? Is it because he's a riolu? Nintendo X-over on Pokemon, Earthbound, & Kirby so far. There will be humor & adventure too.
1. A Taste of Tommy's Life

**Author's Notes****: This is my first Hurt/Comfort story; it's an Earthbound/Pokémon/Kirby fanfiction. I might put some other Nintendo characters in the story, but for now, I'm sticking with Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Marx, & Tommy as the main characters. So this story is mainly about a riolu, who I have named Tommy, pretty much having to face a nightmare in his neighborhood and later you will learn the rest. I will put some humor in this story too. I do not have anything against pokémon, I just do this to build suspense.**

**1: A Taste of Tommy's Life**

"**Yeoooow! Owww! Aaah!**", these brutal sounds are the sounds of a 10-year-old kid getting beaten up by a gang of bullies after school, & they beat him up hardcore, not just a couple of punches & kicks, they give him bruises, cuts, black eyes, & a miserable life. They even sometimes gave him some broken bones, concussions, & a lot of depression. You are probably wondering why he is getting beaten up; he doesn't know why, but all he knew is that he was treated like a major outcast, because he wasn't an ordinary kid, he was a riolu, as in the pokémon, & people didn't really like the fact that there was a kid who looked more like a dog that walked on two feet; they say it looks unnatural. His name is Tommy and unlike most Pokémon who don't wear anything but their natural suit, he wore a green T-shirt, which is probably dirty right now.

"Yeah, how do you like that you little wuss!?" Exclaimed the group's leader as he knocked the poor kid down and slugged him hard on his spine. Tommy yelped in pain as tears ran down his cheek.

"P-please, cut it out! What did I ever do to you to deserve this?" Tommy stammered as he shook like a leaf getting blown in fierce wind.

"Hey boss, shouldn't you think we should stop beating up Tommy before we get caught by a teacher & really get in trouble?" a member of the gang asked.

"Hey why don't you shut up and get me a pencil to stab this little punk," said the boss as he slugged Tommy's right arm. The guy got a pencil and he gave it to the boss. The boss then shoved the pencil down Tommy's left arm & got it back out seeing that blood was oozing down to the tip, "Heh we'll see you tomorrow Snoopy", the boss said as he & his gang walked away and bitterly laughed.

Tommy, who was still on the ground, thought about how he can actually survive school, since he was the most hated. He then stood up using all his energy he could use & trying to balance on his own two feet, which were really dirty & bloody. He then walked with a crippled leg to the house he lived in trying to ignore the pain that was supplied all over his body. When he got back to his house, you might be thinking that he lived with two of his own kind, yet instead he lived with a family of three people, but he never knew why.

_Ding Dong!_ The door bell rang as his older human sister, Linda, answered to the alarm. She has dark brown hair, 12, and was as skinny as Tommy. Linda first inspected Tommy, seeing that he was all beat up. She then said, "Mom, they did it again."

"Really? That's the fourth time this week!" their mother exclaimed.

"Facts are facts mom, might as well just bandage him & make him miss school tomorrow," she hollered, "so are you going to come in or rot on the porch?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll come in," he said miserably as he greeted his friendly 3-year-old brother, Gorge, who was watching Sesame Street & counting with Elmo. He had black, short hair and was a bit pudgy and loves the T.V. when he watches those happy educational programs that can make a teen go psycho. Tommy inspected the educational show.

"And remember kids, it is all right to be different," Elmo said as little Gorge giggled; Tommy scoffed and said "Sure it is," he rolled his eyes and then felt a strict pain on his leg. He looked down and saw Gorge touching his wounds, "Ow, Gorge, I told you to not touch my wounds, c'mon now, doesn't Cookie Monster need to eat another cookie?" He said as he picked him up and set him on the couch. Gorge stared at the TV stupidly.

"Hey ma," greeted Tommy.

"Hello Tommy, what happened to you, you look more dead than alive!" said Tommy's mom looking at him.

"Oh nothing really, just the usual; the school bully did it again. When are you going to do something about that jerk?" asked Tommy.

"I don't know, but the best we can do right now is to apply some Neosporin on you and hope for the best. Now go wash up for dinner." she stated.

"Hm…if I'm lucky, I might end up with a couple of bruises tomorrow or at least a scar," Tommy muttered as he walked to the bathroom to shower. After he showered and got dressed in his nightclothes, which was just a pale blue T-shirt, he got the dinner table set up.

"Food food!" Jorge shouted as he saw a delicious pot of chili getting ready to get served right on his plate. Aside from the chili, there were tortillas and vegetables. Everyone got served and they were having a discussion over school.

"Oh so then the guy got this really bad broken arm just because he didn't catch the ball in P.E. can you believe it!?" Linda exclaimed.

"Really? Cause I tripped on a soccer ball when I tried to kick it, then that made me the butt of a thousand jokes…it was so shameful…" Tommy said frowning.

"…I don't really care y'know hey are you going to eat that chili?" Linda asked.

"Go stuff yourself, pig, I'm going to sleep" Tommy said as he gave Linda the chili and walked to his room hearing the words _if I was a pig, I would still be more popular than you _being shouted by Linda and slept. He normally had nightmares every night because of his twisted fortune so he tried to relax and think of a new hobby that can improve his speed or strength. He knew that he had a talent on defense or speed; he just needed to find it. He then managed to go to sleep to end the day.

**Author's Notes:**** I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't the best I could do but it will have to do. Please review. **


	2. How Bad Life Can Scar You

**!THE FOLLOWING A.N. IS IMPORTANT, THE AUTHOR ASKS YOU TO READ THIS!**

**Author's Notes: Sorry That I've been _EXTREMELY _lazy for the past several months... well, now that it's finally here, read it, and persuade me on continuing the stories on leaving a review that is nice and/or can improve my story because if you don't, I will discontinue. Actually, no. That's a lie. I will not discontinue, but I am dead serious about these reviews! You know how it feels when you write a chapter and don't receive any reviews and if you don't create stories, then I will tell you how it feels. It feels like you enter in a report to your teacher and your teacher didn't even bother to look at it and she told you to redo the whole thing by tomorrow or else you will fail class, so please, show others your sympathy and be a role model on by showing that you will devote about a minute of your life writing at least a simple sentence or something about the story. I'm not asking you to review every chapter, just asking you to step up if nobody is willing to 'cuz remember this, we all write these stories for one reason -attention- and that is why I sit my lazy butt down and show off my ideas, that is what keeps me making these fanfics, so enough of that.**

**2: How Bad Life Can Scar You**

~"Where am I?" Tommy asked, he stared back and forth only to find himself in a dim-lit classroom. He heard a sinister chuckle.

"Heh heh, your only home, home sweet home," the sinister voice beared; Tommy crept backwards bur then stumbled and fell, "Aww, what's the matter, scared of a little darkness?" the dim lights blacked out.

Tommy curled up, "W-what do you want from me?" he started to hesitate.

"Who? Me? Nothing really, I just wanted to know you a little bit better," the sinister voice chuckled. "Here, let me introduce you to my pals, blood dipped pencil, and burly knuckles." A large sharpened pencil and a giant white gloved hand appeared, "let's play a game, it's called "say uncle endless". Here are the rules, we will both try to make the opposing player say the word "uncle", we can do what ever we want to each other in order for the other person to say uncle, but here are the bonus rules. No matter how many times you say uncle, the game will not end." Tommy stared at the hand and pencil with a paralysed expression and didn't dare move a muscle. He thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he thought to himself, _"this is the end_..." "3..." Tommy closed his eyes shut, "2..." Tommy guarded his face with his arms, "1..." Tommy started to make frightened whimpers, "maybe next time you'll have better luck." As the seconds ticked by, Tommy's eyes remained shut. ~

Moments later,he felt a bit more relaxed, with his eyelids unprying his sense of sight,his arms at his sides, and he was lying down. His eyes adjusted to the scene. He then realized that he was in his bed physically unharmed by the episode. He got up, feeling a sharp pain on his leg. He then remembered the injury on his leg. Tommy rubbed the bandage that his mom put on to cover his wound. He cautiously walked to the kitchen saying to himself over and over, "it was just a bad dream, it was just a bad dream." He took out a cup and filled it with water, drinking it slowly. Suddenly, his mind flashed as he remembered the dream. Tommy started to drown a little and coughed out the water from his lungs. He breathed a little less calmer and felt his body tingle. Tommy felt a presence near by, even though he was the only one in the kitchen. He left after he thought that someone was near by. On the way to his room, he heard a strange voice.

"Your issues are not permanent, all of your issues will be resolved soon-oon-oon..." the voice faded out. Tommy just walked faster and concluded that he was hearing things. He entered his room and laid in his bed.

"Why me?" he asked, "why was I the one to stuck with this life? I can hear a voice respond, 'nothing personal, just that your name came up on the list.' I ask myself if there will be an end, but I don't seem to get a response, the same way every other person reacts when I try to start a conversation." An alarm interrupted Tommy's self conversation. Tommy slammed his alarm clock and he sighed, "I hope I get my response today."

**Author's Notes: If you read the first Author's Notes, (and if you didn't, I was expecting you) Then you heard a lot about me talking about reviews. One last bit about those who were wondering, if your review says only about me complaining about reviews, I will not be satisfied and therefor, be discouraged. When I wrote this, I made a rough draft on paper. I worked on it in my room when I couldn't use the computer, I worked on it in school, heck, I'll even admit I worked on this in the restroom just to show how much I want to prove myself to you guys on how much I love my work and my fans. One more thing, from now until the next chapter, I will be holding a poll about this story, so if you'd like to vote, be my guest, and sorry that the Author's Notes were longer than the chapter, I just really wanted to get something off my back, so until then, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
